Friendship is Magic but not a Bowl of Ramen
by goldenfox444
Summary: Between two once friends was the sound of rushing water one despertly trying to save the bond friendship the other wishing to sever it whom believes it makes you weak. Then with a sudden clash of attacks sends Naruto into a new world where it is proven that friends can indeed make you strong. Ponified/Naruto-unknown pairing, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there folks it's Goldenfox here with a story after a long break (try a few years) to throw out in hopes a great story that you readers would enjoy and one that I enjoy to continue to put out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My little Pony

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Possessive Talking"**

FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC,

BUT NOT BOWL A OF RAMEN

CHAPTER 1

**Location: Valley at the End**

*_Crash* _As Naruto stands up from being smashed against the leg of the first hokage and sees Sasuke standing within the base of the leg of Madra's Uchiha he shouts. "**TEME! I thought we were friends so you are either gonna come quietly or am I gonna have to end this now and bring you back to the village"** Muttering a quiet rasengan a small shining blue orb starts to materialize above his right hand that begins to grow larger due the influence of the Kyubii's chakra turning into reddish almost purple color.

Sasuke merely scoffs at what he believes is Naruto's stupidity acting up again. **"Fat chance dobe I can't get the strength that I need in that pathetic place, but you are gonna help me get stronger with your life CHIDORI!" **As soon as he uttered that last word his right hand begins to crackle to life with only could say black lighting.

At what seemed a to be a complete standstill both ninja disappeared from their original location to see a sudden clash of massive attacks in the middle of the raging falls. "**Rasengan!" "Chidori!" **Due to the two massive attacks clashing the residual energy caused at what might seem a black barrier of sorts to be erected around the two ninjas while leaving it to a battle of wills on the inside…

It was soon that Naruto realized that his attack was making beeline to Sasuke's head moved it bit to the side and with elongated nail slashed Sasuke's headband, unfortunately due too Naruto's misplaced concentration allowed Sasuke to force his chidori past Naruto's rasengan and against his chest causing his body to convulse due to the chakra based lighting. Which soon caused his rasengan to veer even more off course to hit the side of the energy barrier causing an instantaneous explosion!

A single smoke trail flew from the center explosion dissipating to reveal Sasuke a bit battered from the conflict but not really worse ware, but seemingly eyeing the remaining smoke waiting see if Naruto would continue the fight but when the smoke finally cleared there was not a single soul that could be picked up with his sharigan so with no one else site immediately made his way towards the Sound Village. As if saddened by the outcome a sudden drizzle became a downpour which at that exact moment Kakashi had made his way to the valley with the help of Pakkun hoping that he made it on time for once to stop his wayward student only to be greeted by a few craters and slashed headband and a piece of orange fabric floating in the water.

"Damit! I'm too late, can you pick anything up Pakkun?" He asked as he made his way over to the two remaining items that seemed to be the only things left the conflict. "No Kakashi any scent that I did have vanished with the sudden downpour". With his hand clenching around the headband and cloth merely fell to his knees, "damit…I failed again please forgive me Minato-sensei…".

XxX

(With Naruto-location unknown)

"Aaarrrgghhh" His body contorting with pain all over his body all the while being sent hurtling through what might appear a tunnel of light of beautiful assembly of colors, but the beauty was lost on the boy as his body started to contort into a whole new set of pain as if his entire being was beginning to take a new shape. When the pain went down enough to crack open his eyes a bit to find himself reaching the end of the tunnel and to begin falling down to what appeared to be a thick forest and hitting a couple of tree branches before finally the ground with a painful grunt drifted into the darkness of his mind once again.

A sound that could only be described as galloping hooves that were making it's way to sound of the crash was soon followed by some young voices. "Pinkie Pie, get back here we are supposed to be looking for the elements of harmony." The now named Pinkie Pie whom had what oneself would conclude an odd appearing mare with bright pink mane and body which soon seemed odder when it apparently spoke, "But, but, but didn't you hear that huge crash it could be somepony in trouble Twilight." Within that moment another mare made an appearance with purple body and mane with a single pink strip in the center and finally a small horn donned on top of it's head. "Fine, I suppose your right, and if they do need help it would always be needed in the Everfree Forest." Concluded the after mentioned pony, as they made their way to where the crash site evident by the multiple braches strewn amongst on the forest floor the could only gasp at what the saw.

A single pony with a yellow body with a golden mane that cascaded down it's neck while at the top it seemed to be an uncontrolled mess of hair with what seemed to be three whisker marks on each side of it's mouth and interesting tail that seemed almost foxish look, but that is not the reason for their horrified looks because amongst the body was covered in dried blood with several cuts and burns. With more urgent concern at hoof the two mares lifted the blonde pony and hurriedly made their way to the hospital in the center of Ponyville.

And that is the first chapter of the story let me know what you think and I will be making the next chapter within this week as well as posting it please review.

Goldenfox444 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there all Goldenfox is back here with the next chapter of story and like to thank you all for your reviews and support.

*NOTE* I know that the first chapter seemed a bit short, but that was due to the fact this it was prologue to the actual story to see what would be the reaction to the general public. So with such great responses I could not help but work with much gusto to make this chapter a decent length until the first real plot begins so please take care of me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or My little pony which is a shame considering these shows display what is right and awesome like the shows once were, but enough of the chit-chat to the future which is about six lines down.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Possessive Talking"**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Friendship is Magic but not a Bowl of Ramen**

**Chapter 2**

**Congratulations it's a Stallion **

**Location: Ponyville Hospital**

"_Uhhgg my head is killing me what the hell hit me"_ While cracking his neck he opened his eyes only to immediately shut them when they were greeted by bright fluorescent lights all the while his face contorting into a bit of a cringe. Once again opening them albeit slower this time giving himself some time to let his vision to be cleared of the blurriness that plagued him before finally making out that he seemed to be in a hospital of some kind, when the sudden memory of the fight with Sasuke just realizing he failed to keep his promise with Sakura to bring him back, "_How did I get back in Kohnoha"._ To which he responded by raising his right arm to scratch the back of his head only to pause when he felt something rough and flat touch his head, bringing his hand in front of him only to see a warm yellow colored hoofed leg in it's place and then moved his left arm in front of himself to see the same sight and little by little beads of sweat started to trickle around his head in anxiousness .

"Hey! hey Twilight he's up! he's up he's up!" Only then to fall off the hospital bed by the sudden surprise of the shouting pink pony coming into his room followed by two more ponies one of violet color and the other was wearing a nurse cap that had a red cross with four hearts the later began to speak. "Now Pinkie Pie this is a hospital you do need to keep your voice down to a respectful level." Pinkie Pie had the decency to blush a little sheepishly.

Now Naruto was starting to get a little nervous as the nurse making her way towards him where he collapsed in a tangle in what he now concluded were as strange as it sounded by his now four legs a bit unsure how he should be reacting to his situation. The nurse seemed to pickup on anxiety, "Now calm yourself dear my name Nurse Redheart, let me just help you up…there you are now tell me dear what's your name now?"

"Um my name is Naruto Uzumaki ma'am…uh thanks for the help". "Oh it's no problem dear it is my job dear, now hold still for a moment so I can take off some of those bandages and check your injuries…now lift your left foreleg…and just a couple more…and there. Now let's see…oh my!? Your injuries seemed to be completely healed". With all the wrappings off he had a little more moveably still standing on all fours (still completely foreign to him but put that thought away for a bit) turned his head to the side with a bit of a surprise not to having no injuries that's normal for him but to see a blond mane on his neck followed by what seemed like a small bulge on each side of his body and then a fox like tail at his…well tail end and he seemed to be the tallest of the other three there if only by few inches making him feel somewhat proud at no longer being the short one of the bunch. Deciding to make some sort of response to the nurse, "Yeah that's kinda normal for me to heal so fast heh, but if you don't mind me asking how long was I out since it feels like it should be morning?"

As soon as he said those words everyone went to a somber mood, believing he had said something of a taboo of sort he nervously question of a "Was it something I said?"

It was Twilight that responded, "Hi we haven't been introduced quite yet my name is Twilight Sparkle and the one that spooked you is Pinkie Pie." The later began to wave at him frantically. "But to answer your question no it wasn't you because it is morning, though the reason why it is still dark outside is the fault of Nightmare Moon, whom was imprisoned my master Princess Celestia into the moon for a thousand years only to escape today to get her revenge first kidnapping the princess then by and using her power over the moon to create an eternal night."

"I was on my way to find the only thing powerful enough to stop her; the Elements of Harmony then I ended up being followed by Pinkie Pie." At this point of the conversation Naruto noticed that Twilight Sparkle seemed to becoming agitated little by little even tearing up a bit. "But that was put on hold, because we found you collapsed all battered and bruised and by Equestria only knows what a pegasus pony was doing in a such dangerous place such as the Everfree Forest. What were you doing to have put you in such a state? I mean because of you I had stop what I was doing to get you to the hospital and who knows what has become of my master."

Looking down solemnly with a twinge of guilt in his eye's he started by saying, "While I rather not say why I was hurt so badly, but I do feel bad that you had to go out of your way to help me. So with that said I decided I'll go with you to save the princess it is only right, you have my word as a ninja and I never go back on my word believe it!"

At his proclamation of being a ninja looks of confusion when Twilight merely asked, "What is a ninja I never heard of such a thing?"

To which Naruto eagerly to in an overly dramatic fashion, "In the lands from which I hail from, we are ninjas and I have saved countless countries and princesses alike, we are warriors whom fight within the shadows and I will rise to be the greatest-uhhgg." Naruto's rant was quickly knocked down and pinned against the wall by a new pony that seemed to be flying judging from the small wings on her sides whom also was blue in color with a mane and tail that were filled with all the colors of the rainbow. "That's it I heard enough, first I followed you three when you were found in the Everfree Forest, and then you say you are from a land where warriors fight from the shadows sounds pretty suspicious to me. **Are! You! A Spy!**Hey! what in the-" This time another pony with a light rustic orange fur with blonde mane and tail topped with a cowboy hat whom had the flying pony by her tail and slowly gritted between the her teeth, "Easy there Rainbow Dash, he just said he was willing to help us find the princess so simmer on down and lets us talk rationally." With that Rainbow begrudgingly agreed and settled down on the ground and folded up her wings.

All these interruptions was beginning to wear on Twilight and startled a few of the ponies with a new deal, "Now hold on just a minute Applejack, what do you mean "help us"? I am the only one who knows anything on what we are dealing with, so as far as I'm concerned I will be the one to go find the princess!"

"Now hold on there darling, you just can't believe that you could possibly stand up to Nightmare Moon on your own do you?" Now two more ponies had made their way into the hospital room which was soon becoming a crowded, but even so the latter that just spoke seemed to carry herself with some sort of regality with white fur, a violet tail and mane done up with curls and a single horn adorned her forehead. And behind her was another of those ponies with wings on her side with a pale yellow in color with a soft pink mane and tail so long that it trailed on the ground, though she seemed to be a bit on the shy side considering that she was trying to hide away from the attention. But was brought back into the spotlight thanks to Twilight, "Not you Rarity and Fluttershy too *sigh*, when did everypony decide to help me find the princess?" It wasn't really a question but a statement to herself, but that didn't stop the others from answering her.

"Because were your friends!" was the primary response from the mares, while Naruto simply stated at her with a determined spirit, "As for me you helped me while your master was in dire need in help so I owe you one but it's not just that, because no one should try to burden themselves with such huge task alone like you are. So whether you like it or not we are going to help, so what's the plan Twilight?"

*sigh* Seeing that she was pretty much out voted she resigned herself from the argument, saying "Very well then since it seems I will not be able to convince you otherwise, before Pinkie Pie started to follow me I discovered a book that held information on the 'Elements of Harmony' the only items powerful enough to defeat Nightmare Moon in the past is most likely the only thing that can stop her now." Now while Twilight was speaking a dark purple like wisp of smoke that made it's way next to the hospital window and seemed to be also listening onto the conversation. "The book states that to find The Elements we have to make our way to the 'ancient castle of the royal pony sisters' which lie deep within the jungle of the Everfree Forest, so with that said I think we should all start making our way there before it's too late."

All of them shared a nod to each other and then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy quickly flew out the room followed by the others whom one by one left the room leaving Naruto to be the last one to leave, but not before his senses suddenly alerting him to look out the window only to see nothing. Remaining in the same position for a moment longer only to be sure then started to make his way down the steps only managing to trip a few times considering he is still getting used to having to walk on all fours.

"_Ow that fucking hurt, I don't know how I became a horse. Maybe I should ask Twilight Sparkle, she seemed to be smart after all she did call me a pegasus pony I think those who supposed to be the kind of horse that could fly like that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy."_ As Naruto had finally made his way outside he noticed every one of them seemed to looking at him strangely. "Oi! What with all the staring huh?" It was Rainbow Dash that responded by zooming directly in front of him in a flash of rainbow light. "Hey man why didn't you just fly down here huh?"

Shrugging simply stated, "Because I don't know how to fly." Getting a collective 'What!' from everyone. "What do you mean you can't fly, every pegasus pony can fly there can be only one reason for that. And that would be if you don't have a cutie mark, but that can't be it try opening up your wings." Making an attempt to such, he immediately felt a foreign strain along his sides, only for nothing to move in the least. "Alright let me check something else hold still man." Quickly zooming from his face to his flank only to gasp, "What the hey! Man Naruto you really don't have a cutie mark!"

Although feeling a bit weird by that fact that she seemed to way too close to his backside for his comfort, he quickly turned to face her this time and just asked, "You keep talking about this cutie mark like it's some big deal, cause the only thing I know is that where I'm from no one I-mean no pony has one and they get through their lives just fine." Everypony was in shock at this revelation, Twilight was the first to get over the shock and promptly responded.

"By Equestria, it's like your some kind of newborn. Okay listen up Naruto for the ponies around here getting their cutie mark is a big deal, because once it appears it shows the pony what their talent is or what their purpose might be for example." Turning to her side to show her flank to show him her cutie mark, "My cutie mark has a star on it that shows I am really good with magic similar to most unicorn ponies like Rarity (whom spins around trying to showoff the elegance of her horn).

Rainbow Dash has rainbow bolt to show everypony that she is extremely fast (whom flies in the air in a quick circle and landing leaving a trail of rainbow in her wake).

Fluttershy has butterflies that displays that while she might be a bit shy but is very good with animals (whom finds the ground very interesting at the moment trying to avoid eye contact).

Applejack apple cutie mark shows that she is very well rounded with all her duties at her farm Sweet Apple Acres (whom just stomps the ground cracking it a little showing off her strength).

And finally Pinkie has balloons indicating she is really great at throwing parties (whom just giggles and bounces in place). But if you say is true Rainbow it just means that he will not be able to fly once he gets his cutie mark then there is really nothing we can do for him at the moment and should be left for another time. Now I think we wasted enough time here, we should all focus all of our energy on making our way to the forest." Getting a collective nods from everypony they all made their way out of Ponyville and not entirely sure of the challenges that wait for them, they entered into the dark and shrouded form of that is the Everfree Forest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that should do it for this chapter now that I got all the introductions taken care of, I plan to make the trials of Everfree Forest and the battle with Nightmare moon one large chapter.

And coupled with the fact I am going to have large hours at work for a couple of weeks I expect the next update to the within the 10-14 day mark.

Lets see what else…oh yeah! See how I made a Naruto a pegasus pony, I figured since his respectful nature affinity is wind it would only make sense that he would be able fly since he can't use jutsu (for now that is :D).

Now to change subjects, I give many of the thanks of the gracious kind to those reviewed my story. But to any response of pairings with Naruto I will not be doing a harem mainly due to two points; one that I really don't know how to go about it in the story without backing my self into a corner and secondly this story if rated 'T' for mild swearing and for teen romance scenario not 'M' for a polygamy so sorry for the disappointment there.

And that is it for the day and I got to get to work in the next hour, but I sincerely hope you enjoyed today's chapter please review my story for it boosts my ego bit and puts a smile on my face through out the day at work for every review, favorite, and follow.

This is Goldenfox444 Signing off have a good and thanks again for reading.


End file.
